


Restraint

by cleo (miri_cleo), futureimperfect



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Restraints
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-02-24
Updated: 2011-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 22:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/cleo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/futureimperfect/pseuds/futureimperfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane and Maura have built their relationship upon trust, but they continue to test how strong it really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restraint

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Expected Returns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/152157) by [Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo). 



> Set in the same universe as the Circumstance series and following "Cross Examination" and "Expected Returns."

The week had been long, though not as trying as some.  Maura took the days as they came; she was not given to impatience, generally.  But the time she had gotten to spend with jane had been limited or rushed.  She knew they both needed time together, to process, to be reminded.  She knew if she let things lie too long, Jane would fall back into old fears, and that, Maura knew, was going to be a step backward that might be impossible to correct.

Maura waited patiently, and finally when it was time, she met Jane just when she knew the brunette would be taking her time pouring her last cup of coffee for the day.  Jane wouldn’t need it, but ritual was ritual, and when it came to those detectives she worked with, Maura had stopped questioning it, as it seemed integral to their productivity.

“I thought you could come over tonight,” she said quietly as she poured her own cup.

Jane didn’t look up.  “No problem.”  Too much sugar and not enough time to really stir it all, as always.  She merely glanced at Maura and flashed a smile before starting to walk away. “See you later, Doc.”

Maura’s smile was slower, warmer.  There was no one watching her, and she would leave earlier than usual that day, even if Jane didn’t.  She could be patient a while longer.

*****

The bottle was getting colder by the second in the icy night air as Jane turned it over in her hands.  There wasn't a chance in hell she could pronounce it, but she'd remembered the label as something Maura had served her, along with a lengthy speech about the region, or vineyard, or...something.  Jane didn't ring the doorbell- she always knocked, stepping back to wait for Maura to open the door.

"Jane…" A wide smile spread across Maura's face.  There was something about the look on Jane's face.  She seemed both eager and a little worried, but Maura pulled her out of the cold without questioning it. "Come inside…"  She was pulling Jane into her arms, eager herself. "You brought wine?  That's…oh, Jane…"

Jane held up the bottle, "I remembered you liked this kind."  It went without saying she'd enjoyed it too.  Maura's arms were warm, and Jane took a calming breath, "Sorry I was busy earlier, just with the new Lieutenant, and the case....well, it's been a madhouse."  She kissed Maura's cheek, "So, you'll just have to let me make it up to you."

"Actually…"  Maura took the bottle and went to the kitchen, methodically putting it away rather than opening.  She turned to Jane as she bit her bottom lip. Here, she knew she needn't hesitate.  They had passed that point, at least. And she counted on her own enthusiasm carrying Jane until she gathered some of her own. "I have a surprise for you."

Jane regarded Maura curiously, head tilted as if trying to solve whatever small mystery the other woman was withholding.  "Maura...."  Jane smiled and shook her head.  She was about to follow with some speech about not being a big fan of surprises, but the light in Maura's eyes preempted it.  "What is it then?"

"Come with me."  Maura gently took her arm, but she wasn't leading Jane into the bedroom with lighthearted excitement.  Her grip on Jane's arm was firm, full of promise.  And as always, her bedroom was pristine, the bed made, each pillow in its place.  There was the scent of her perfume and her laundry detergent, and on the bedside table was a pair of patent leather cuffs lined on the outside with a silver band and on the inside with soft cotton.

The cuffs drew attention immediately, as nothing ever changed in the room.  Jane took a sharp inhale and steadied herself.  They were obviously well chosen and not cheap.  She and Maura had built a trust together, and had been taking their time enjoying and exploring what such a relationship had to offer.  Still though, Jane felt rising apprehension--she had never handled being restrained well.  She stilled, trying to keep her voice level, not wanting to upset Maura, "Oh wow, they're beautiful Maura, really.  I just, I don't know how I feel about.."

Jane was easily silenced by Maura's fingers on her lips, which were warm, soft.  Maura shivered slightly just in touching her. "I know."  her eyes were bright where her voice most certainly was not. "They're not for you, Jane."

A look of confusion crossed Jane's features, and she spoke before Maura had time to take her fingers away, "then who are they...Oh."  Full realization took a moment longer, "Ooohh."  Jane's expression softened, and she couldn't help a hint of a smile.

For a moment, Maura toyed with the hem of Jane's shirt, no real intent in the motion.  She let the realization settle on the brunette and watched, waiting for any signs that would play across Jane's features.  Maura's own anticipation had been building almost painfully, and only now was she willing to acknowledge it, to let it almost overwhelm her. "I thought a lesson in perspective might do both of us some good…"

Jane shifted her focus away from the cuffs, back to Maura, seeing what the blonde had planned, and feeling her confidence growing again.  She had no doubt that Maura would look beautiful like that, and that she was asking for it made Jane's pulse rise.  She took a breath, letting the room settle, and her voice was even lower than normal, richer. "Go get them then."

Maura let out a shuddering breath and slowly pulled away.  The air seemed thick when she crossed the room.  Any chill that had come in with the night had completely disappeared, and any doubt that Maura might have held to disappeared in the overtones of Jane's voice in her ears.  She picked up the cuffs, careful not to leaving fingerprints on the silver.  And when she presented them to Jane, flat on her palms, a hint of a smile crossed her face as she lowered her eyes.

Jane bit her lip at the display.  Maura was beautiful, her clothes, her hair, and the cuffs were as well.  Jane took them, feeling their weight as she considered the mood.  Alex and Patrice would certainly approve- but she wasn't them, and they weren't there.  She smiled for a moment, but her voice stayed firm, "I don't usually cuff people who ask so nicely."  Jane let the cuffs dangle for a moment, then used the clip that linked them together to snap them to a belt loop.  Her hands free, she grasped Maura's shoulders, and pulled her into a kiss- deepening the intensity until they were both out of breath.

She would have laughed, but Maura was so caught in the kiss that she found herself moaning, pressing her body into Jane's.  She could feel the hard ripple of Jane's muscles underneath her clothing like a promise.  She knew that body by sight, by touch.  She knew Jane by taste, by scent.  But Jane's mind, her actions till gave rise to surprises, and Maura felt each with a rush of delight. "Jane," she gasped as the kiss broke. As she caught her breath, she smiled, almost sheepishly. "I hoped you'd be pleased."

"Very..." Jane growled, not releasing Maura's shoulders, she turned her and pressed her against the nearest wall.  It was an action she was practiced at, though with Maura she held her, letting her catch her balance before she pressed her hands flat against the wall.  Jane took a moment to breathe, standing close behind, catching the scent of Maura's shampoo.  "I hope you're not hiding anything else I should know about," Jane's voice was teasing, but her hands were already moving in a practiced order, though pulling clothes out of the way instead of feeling through them.

"No," Maura whispered, voice catching in her throat. "No, I promise…"  And if she were, she would have divulged anything at the sound of Jane's voice.  At the touch, she tried to remain still, but Maura found herself trembling with the effort not to press into Jane's brisk touch.

"We'll see..."  Jane was tugging Maura's shirt up and off, pausing before taking her bra too only to run her fingers down the other woman's perfect back, enjoying the way it arched at the touch.  Before Maura could adjust, Jane's hands were at the zip of her skirt, peeling it off, fingers brushing her bare legs as her perfectly matched panties followed.

"Isn't this…"  Maura held back a moan and fixed her eyes to the floor where she could see Jane's scuffed shoes, "an abuse of power…?"  Maura shivered in the air even though it was warm.  Jane's fingertips were still cool from the bottle of wine, and they betrayed her every intent.

Jane was glad Maura's back was turned, so she couldn't see the laughter behind her eyes.  The comment was perfect, though Jane didn't know Maura had it in her.  Jane was more than happy to continue, giving Maura's legs a rougher than necessary shove apart with her knee, "Who are you gonna tell?"  She smirked, but her touch was still brisk, and she ran her hands over Maura's breasts, then dipped quickly between her legs, loving how the other woman jumped at the fleeting contact.  The cuffs were heavy on her belt, and Jane reached for them.

"I…"  Maura grasped for words, for breath.  She could hear the teasing in Jane's voice, but it did nothing to break the mood, the touch underpinning it, heightening it. "Please…" she whispered softly. And after a moment, Maura dared to glance over her shoulder.

At the look, Jane couldn't hold her away any longer, and turned her more roughly than the first time.  She pressed Maura back against the wall, kissing her deeply, fully, while one hand went to unclip the cuffs from her belt.

Meeting the kiss, Maura pressed back, this time bolder, more intent on pushing Jane.  She knew the brunette would grow bored with complete compliance, and now, she knew they were both very sure of where the night would take them. She wrapped her arms around her neck, emphasizing that she still could, crossing them at her wrists and letting her hands dangle leisurely.

Jane was content to let it go on for a moment, grounding them both, before snatching one of Maura's hands away.  The cuffs didn't snap like standard issue, and she fumbled for a moment with the buckle.  She shoved Maura back onto the wall when she slipped the second on, allowing a long look over the blond's stunning curves- naked now but for the glint of silver around her wrists.  A few chain links dangled from each, just waiting to be bound together.  Jane took another breath, then another, before forcing the moment to break.  "Go lie down."

Before she moved, Maura straightened her back and tried to swallow the lump in her throat.  When she moved, she realized how wet she had gotten, how quickly it had happened, and Maura could not hold back a soft whimper.  She made her way to the bed, the cuffs heavy on her wrists.  They kept Maura in the moment as much as the look in Jane's dark eyes.  And she held the brunette's gaze as she slowly laid in the center of the bed.

Jane followed her only with her vision, forcing herself to watch from across the room.  She leaned on the wall, "put your hands over your head."

Maura moved to comply but slowly, drawing out the motion because she knew Jane was having to force herself into some semblance of control.  Her eyes were bright, and she wanted nothing more than to moan at the way Jane’s voice had sounded, but she only let herself show the barest hint of a smirk.

Jane considered, enjoyed, the sight for a moment.  She could only imagine Maura’s anticipation judging by her own.  Finally she moved, tugging Maura’s hands fully up, and snapping the cuffs together through the rungs on the bed.  She stifled a moan and stepped back, fighting to keep her demeanor in check.  

She knew many people would wait, would draw it out longer and make a production of it, but Jane wasn’t ready for that yet.  “You look good like that.”  She smirked, crossing her arms to grasp the hem of her own shirt.  “Really good.”  She lifted her arms, and peeled the shirt off, tossing it behind her on the floor as she advanced on Maura.  

There was no need for Maura to stay silent of her own volition.  If Jane wanted it, she knew the brunette would demand it.  But silence, she could guess, was not what Jane needed from her. “I thought you might think so...”  She tested the bonds out of show more than anything else, shuddering to feel herself so restrained in body in one of the few situations where she allowed herself to be completely free.

“Oh sweetie you’ve got no idea,” Jane grinned, climbing onto the bed.  She paused for just a moment to enjoy the view before dipping her head and kissing Maura’s skin.  She worked her way up--kissing, nipping as she went, loving the way Maura twisted, shuddered at being made to stay still.  

“Then show me, Jane,” Maura whispered, breath caught in her throat.  She arched under the brunette’s touch, letting her body show the affection, the reassurance that she could not with her hands.  Each of Jane’s touches were sure, but she knew they could be even more so. “Give me an idea,” she moaned.

Jane groaned, her lips closing around one of Maura's nipples, and she teased it roughly with her teeth. She could hear Maura's breath catch, and released it only long enough to hurriedly reach to pull off her own belt, pushing her pants and underwear off as quickly as she could. She shuddered then as she slid back to cover Maura, feeling the other woman's skin warm against her own. She was already wet, and twined their legs together, making the fact obvious.

"Jane," Maura sighed, arching into her body, pulling against her cuffs to feel her skin. She reveled in the restraint, in not getting precisely what she wanted and the way Jane took to it so well. "More," she begged. "Jane, please..." Maura pressed her thigh up, moaning at how hot, how wet Jane was.

Jane couldn't help but start to press herself against Maura, kissing and biting at her neck as she did. Maura's pleas drove her on- the control, Maura's forced focus was too much for Jane to stop and take any other course. She moaned, sliding down just enough to deprive Maura of a similar contact as she increased her pace.

Maura pulled harder, her muscles tightening, standing in relief, and she began to squirm, to lose her resolve. But it was delicious, it was overwhelming, but she pressed into Jane's every touch.

Soon Jane couldn't wait any longer, and her fingers slid lower, pressing between Maura's legs. "You like this..." Maura was wet, and Jane didn't hesitate to push into her without further warning.

"Yes," she gasped, meeting Jane's eyes as her voice got darker. "Yes." If Jane had any doubts left, Maura wanted to resolve them right then.

Jane's eyes were closed, and she panted, mouth open, against Maura's shoulder. Her pace became almost frantic, and soon her breath caught as she shook, muttering a few curses under her breath.

As she felt Jane begin to shudder, Maura moaned. Her shoulders began to ache from futile pulling, from her effort to wrap her arms around Jane. "You like it too," she murmured, nipping at Jane's ear. "I can see that now... I thought you might not," she goaded, trying to force Jane's thoughts one way, to keep her from second guessing it all.

Jane barely heard Maura through the blood rushing in her own ears, but as she began to calm, a smirk started to work across her face, and she resumed touching Maura, though slowly, more deliberately. "Yes, yes I think I do." As much as she loved feeling Maura wrapped around her, this sense of control was intriguing. She pulled her fingers out of Maura to circle her clit firmly.

As a slow warmth began to creep through her limbs, Maura drew in shuddering breaths. She closed her eyes, simply focusing on Jane's touch. Her climax almost surprised her, and she moaned unabashedly, twisting until she was calm once again.

Jane quietly, moved to kiss Maura as she came down, taking her time now that the heat of the moment had passed. She stretched out, laying across Maura, and quietly reached to unbuckle the cuffs, letting them slip off the blonde's wrists.

Maura smiled, ignoring the stiffness in her arms as she wrapped them around Jane, holding her tight. "That was...mmm. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself..." And she was--glad and relieved.

Jane chuckled quietly, "well, I'm glad you're glad," She kissed Maura again, "remind me not to tease you about all that online shopping next time."

At that, Maura laughed outright. She leisurely ran her fingers through Jane's hair before shifting. "Mm, are you hungry...I could make us something..."

Jane opened one eye, tilting her head to glance up at Maura. She flashed a grin, "What, is it my birthday and I forgot or something?"

"Oh, Jane." Maura murmured, laughing lightly. As she sat up she kissed the brunette's head. There were so many things she wanted to say, but there would be time for all of that.


End file.
